


Gryffindors

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: cienpalabras, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drama, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La casa de los leones: Valor, lealtad y orgullo. Una palabra, tres historias. Set de drabbles independientes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inquieto

**Author's Note:**

> Respuestas al Reto #142: _Gryffindor_ , para la comunidad [cienpalabras](http://cienpalabras.livejournal.com/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser inquieto no es lo mismo que ser valiente.

Ser inquieto no es lo mismo que ser valiente. Eso piensa Colin Creevey mientras corre con cámara en mano haciendo lo que mejor sabe: Perseguir a Harry Potter como un paparazzi, en una extraña forma de admiración. Pero un mal día el bullicio alegre es aniquilado por los gritos de batalla y el estruendo que hace pedazos las ilusiones de su mundo. Ser inquieto no significa ser un héroe, pero ese día Colin se deshace del escudo de su lente y de sus últimas trazas de niño para arrojarse a la marea, dispuesto a defender lo que respeta y ama.

~▣~


	2. Gemelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George aprende todo de nuevo.

George Weasley tras la guerra aprende todo de nuevo. A veces sangra por las costuras invisibles de su memoria y teme que nadie sea capaz de remendarlo, porque no tiene fe suficiente en si mismo. En ocasiones se le olvida y deja un espacio a su izquierda en el sillón, que nunca se llena. Se le escapan frases ingeniosas que flotan incompletas en el aire aguardando una réplica imposible y más veces de las que puede acordarse, atrapa el nombre de Fred en su boca antes que sea expulsado y se deshaga en su propio vaho. George descubre que el espacio le queda muy grande, porque él es la mitad de lo que fue y aún no encuentra el punto de equilibrio que le haga mantenerse de una sola pieza por tiempo indefinido. Se esfuerza por mirarse en el espejo, concentrado en adoptar su individualidad, en aceptar que bajo ese concepto debe medir su existencia. Ya no hay reflejos ni duplicados fuera de si mismo. _La resignación no es nada Gryffindor_ , murmura George en las noches; _Tener la audacia de admitir que es lo mejor que puedes hacer, sí lo es_ , responde un eco risueño desde su interior. Y llora.

~▣~


	3. Rugido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ginny no le importa perder unos cuantos puntos.

Los de Gryffindor la llamaron valiente entre vitores ( _¡Es mi chica!_ gritó alguien). Los Hufflepuffs la tacharon de turbulenta y volvieron a su mesa con calma. Los Ravenclaw murmuraron _irracional_ con recelo (Luna Lovegood era la única de las águilas que aplaudía sobre su silla). Pero cuando los Slytherin no supieron adjetivar su proceder (No valía _Traidora de la Sangre_ ), Ginny se sintió henchida de orgullo. Pegarle a Zabini con el puño limpio, un gancho directo a su engreída nariz que le hizo moquear sangre, bien valía un puñado de puntos menos cuando los leones rugían feroces en su pecho.

~▣~


End file.
